


The Eternal Game

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sire/Childe, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas with Drusilla and Darla is not happy that Angelus is spending all his time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 29, 2006 as one of many holiday ficlets I wrote for livejournal friends. This one was for itsabigrock who wanted Darla and Angelus with Darla being dominant and possessive of Angelus. As it was posted to LJ only, there were no notes or a header in my files.

"I don't like it."

Frowning at the anger in his lover's voice, Angelus looked over his shoulder and found Darla sitting in the center of the bed, hair tangled around her breasts, sheets bunched in her hands in her lap. Her eyes were snapping and her lips were pursed, and he turned back, his fingers buttoning his waistcoat.

"Don't ignore me, Angelus."

"I'm not, Darla, but Drusilla needs me. It's her first Christmas with us."

"So? We've never celebrated before. It's unnatural."

"You know she holds to many of her human traditions. It's easier for her."

"You coddle her," Darla snapped. "She needs to accept what she is."

"Can we fight about this later? She's been begging to see the Christmas decorations and window displays for weeks."

"And what did she do to finally make you agree."

At her waspishness, Angelus smirked and turned back to face her. "She does have a talented mouth and one tradition I have no desire to curtail is her need to spend time on her knees."

"Worshiping at the altar of your cock?" Darla snapped snidely.

"She does it very well."

"Pig."

Angelus brushed that off and reached for his coat. "You're welcome to join us."

"No thank you, and I'll expect you back here in two hours and on your knees."

Smirking and nodding, Angelus exited the room.

Two hours and ten minutes later, he reentered their bedroom to find Darla pacing, her nude body glowing white in the light from several candles and the banked fire on the hearth. Her cheeks were pink, evidence that she had recently fed, and her eyes glittered dark and angry.

"You're late," she barked.

"Not even a quarter of an hour," he shrugged negligently.

"You are insolent."

"And you love that about me." Keeping his eyes on her as she continued to pace, Angelus slipped out of his coat and waistcoat, then loosened his cravat before pulling it free. Darla plucked it from his hands.

"Turn around."

Frowning, he obeyed, then grunted as she grabbed each of his wrists, one after the other, yanking them behind his back. The silk scarf bound them tightly and while he knew he could easily break free, he also knew not to try. "You could have at least let me undress."

"Why? Your cock isn't needed at all." One delicate foot lashed out and caught him behind the knees, driving him down. Angelus sprawled at Darla's feet, then struggled to his knees. "Don't even think about calling me a bitch."

"I wasn't," he growled.

"Liar." Another kick, this one to the face, nearly sent him over onto his back but he forced his body upright, his knees spread to brace himself, as his chin stung and blood dribbled from his split lip. "Make it good, my boy. Make it up to me."

He bit back the comment that he didn't owe her anything, instead acquiescing to her game this night. Tomorrow would be another night and another game, one maybe he'd win. As Darla stepped in front of him, legs slightly spread, moisture glistening on the abundance of honeyed curls, he ducked his head submissively and leaned forward to press a kiss to her mound. He felt her hand drop to his head and he didn't fight her dominance. Instead, he slipped his tongue between her labia and lapped up to her clitoris.

"Good boy," Darla purred, grinding her hips slowly against his face. "Make me come enough times and maybe I'll forgive you."

Angelus growled in response, the sound vibrating off her cleft and sending shudders through her.

"Good start," she gasped, wiggling against him, her fingers twisted in his hair. "More."

Knowing the chances were that there would never be enough orgasms to earn him his own, Angelus settled down to bring her pleasure because that was simply one more move in their eternal game. As he licked and sucked and listened to her cries of pleasure and tasted her juice, he pictured tying her down to the bed and taking a birch rod to her before driving his cock down her throat over and over and over again.

"One," Darla gasped out as she came, holding him tightly to her so he wouldn't stop

One, Angelus thought, keeping track. Whatever her total, he'd see that she gave him one more.

He could wait.

There was always Drusilla's cunt to take his release when Darla was finished with him, which, of course, would just add spice to his next encounter with his mistress.

End


End file.
